


Open requests

by Chickleen



Category: ASTRO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickleen/pseuds/Chickleen
Summary: Open requestsRead for more info
Comments: 3





	Open requests

Hi everyone,

My cat has been doing much better and is expected to pull through, so I thought I would get back to writing after my short break. I recently got a load of inspiration so I’m working away on my other story, and I think it might be fun to see if anyone has any requests for me to write.

My fandoms are:  
BTS  
Monsta X  
GOT7  
Stray Kids  
NCT  
Astro

I don’t really do smut or little space, but anything else is okay. I don’t even know if people will have any requests lol but I’m writing this anyway. Okay, that’s enough babbling, leave any requests in the comments section of this post.

♡

-Chickleen


End file.
